


Angel of Mine

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Light Angst, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Stiles nodded and stood up slowly. “It’s not much, but it’s--” Stiles took a deep breath and turned around, “me.” Derek’s breath caught in his throat when the first burst of white extended from Stiles’ back.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Angel of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Carif, for the amazing prompt! I hope you like it <3

“Lately you’ve been visiting in your human form,” Derek said softly, stroking at Stiles’ hair. “Why is that?” Derek asked, Stiles’ head resting on his chest as if he was listening to the rapid beat of Derek’s heart. Stiles glanced up at him, pulling his head away but making sure his hand took its spot above Derek’s heartbeat. 

“Why do you assume I have a different form?” Stiles retorted, tilting his head in challenge. Derek rolled his eyes, fondly as he usually did, and threaded his fingers in Stiles’ hair to tug playfully. 

“I know you can change your appearance; you’ve done it throughout my entire life,” Derek commented, leaning his head back on the arm of the couch. 

He thought back to the first time he met Stiles. Derek had just shifted for his first full moon and was running through the preserve when he caught the scent of hunters. He stood frozen in place as they came closer and all he could do was hide behind a tree. A small fox nipped at their ankles and led them away so Derek could breathe again. When he opened his eyes, there was a boy his age with buzzed hair and a calm smile on his lips and he explained who he was to Derek. 

His guardian angel. 

Derek didn’t believe him at first because why would he? He didn’t need a guardian angel. He had his family to protect him and an insurmountable number of friends at his side. A guardian angel shouldn’t go to him, he should go to someone who needed it, deserved it. 

Then he met Kate. And Stiles tried, he really tried to realign the stars so that she and Derek’s fate wouldn’t come to fruition, but Derek had a heart so full of love that he needed to give to someone. Kate was beautiful and mature and she gave Derek all of the attention that he had always wanted. Derek fell so deeply in love with her, there was nothing that Stiles could do but watch from the clouds.

He was there to pick up the pieces when she destroyed Derek’s entire family. Stiles came to him as a wolf during that time, not dissimilar to Derek’s father’s true form. He slept with Derek every night, curled up at the edge of the bed, a gentle reminder that he wasn’t alone even when he felt like it. Derek would thread his fingers through Stiles’ fur, holding on when a nightmare overtook him and let Stiles lick away the salty tears that came from pure anguish. 

The next time Derek saw Stiles’ human form was when Peter came back. Stiles had stayed a wolf for as long as Derek needed and he would be grateful for that forever. Then he had a small part of his family back and didn’t know what to think. Derek was angry with Stiles. He shouted for hours, demanding an explanation as to why Stiles wouldn’t tell him his uncle had survived. He was Derek’s guardian angel, for crying out loud, and he should have given Derek hope. 

Even through his fury, Derek could appreciate the angel in front of him. Stiles’s human form matched Derek’s age and he was truly stunning. His skin was pale with small moles freckled across every visible inch, his hair a shaggy brown that matched his caramel eyes almost perfectly. His voice, though, was a sound that stuck with Derek in the months that Stiles didn’t visit him. The simple “I’m sorry, I tried” that left Stiles’ lips before he disappeared stayed ingrained in Derek’s mind until he prayed for Stiles to come back. 

From that moment on, Stiles had always been Stiles. A human piece of art that Derek found himself falling slowly in love with even though he tried not to. And by some stroke of luck, or fate as Stiles would argue, Stiles started to love him back. 

“This is as close to my true appearance as I can be,” Stiles drifted off, tracing a feather-light pattern into Derek’s chest. Derek reached for his fingers, lacing their hands together as he sat up. 

“Close, but not entirely?” Derek guessed, holding Stiles’ hand tightly in his. “Will you show me all of you?” Derek asked gently, peering over at Stiles, hoping to convey how much he wanted to know every inch of the person he loved. Derek didn’t care what Stiles looked like, he loved the angel no matter what. 

Stiles nodded and stood up slowly. “It’s not much, but it’s--” Stiles took a deep breath and turned around, “me.” Derek’s breath caught in his throat when the first burst of white extended from Stiles’ back. He’s mesmerized by the brightness of the feathers, how silky and smooth they look under the dim lighting of Derek’s loft. As Derek’s eyes followed them from where they sprouted, the deep red that contrasted against his pale skin had him speechless. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, unable to express how beautiful the sight in front of him was. He had known Stiles was perfect but witnessing his wings in all of their glory solidified just how much that was true. 

“I know, they’re-- a lot,” Stiles said, a blush sprouting across his entire body that seemed to match the crimson of his wings. He went to turn, his wings pulling in close as if protecting his body and Derek reached out to stop him. Stiles gasped as Derek’s fingers brushed through the feathers, both of them freezing in place. 

“They’re… you.” Derek hoped the words were enough to show Stiles how much he loved them. Derek had shared so many aspects of himself with Stiles and Stiles had inherently known many things about him. To see Stiles vulnerable, his wings that he had kept hidden for Derek’s entire life on angelic display, meant everything to him. “Can I touch them?” Even though one hand was delicately placed on the very end of one wing, Derek desired more. He wanted to stand there for hours and caress every newly exposed feather, take in the velvet texture, and admire the fade from white to red. 

“Please,” Stiles begged, his head dropping down to his chest. Derek let his hands work, brushing each feather with a light fingertip, stroking the bone-like structure holding each one into place. Derek was captivated at the way the feathers would dance with the slightest puff of his breath that seemed to be heaving in and out of Derek’s chest; the way Stiles leaned back into Derek as if preening into every touch. He never wanted to stop, never wanted to imagine a day in which he didn’t see this part of Stiles. 

“They’re perfect. You’re perfect,” Derek said, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. The wings curled around Derek, securing him against Stiles’ back and his hands gripped Derek’s arms as if he was scared Derek would run away. 

Derek wasn't going anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> The wings at the end are the wonderful creation of [Morgan](https://skylar102.tumblr.com/), who is a fantastic human and created these for me because I have a hard time visualizing things without pictures! <3 
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
